I win
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi fight- Itachi gets weakend and Sasuke forsees a little punishment in store for his dear aniki.. incest, rape, yaoi dont like dont read.might be a oneshot might be two


"Why.." Sasuke's rough voice carried to Itachi's ear through the intense rain that now poured all around them.

The youngest Uchiha currently held his kunai flat against Itachi's neck, eyes full of anger staring into the murderer's own.

Itachi struggled to move away, to activate his sharringan- anything to keep Sasuke away from him. Now was not the time for Sasuke to kill him..not yet..soon, but not now, not in this moment. How did he end up flat on his back? Sasuke had indeed gotten stronger, that was undeniable to Itachi.

The blade dug into his tender flesh at his neck. He winced. If only his chakra hadn't been depleted, he..

"I asked you a question!" Sasuke's hoarse voice caused Itachi to glare at his younger sibling.

"Why…! You said you killed everyone for your own gains!" Sasuke's voice was rising, the blade digging farther into Itachi's slick porcelain skin making the lovely crimson life trickle down his neck.

"..but I just can't believe that- I won't!" He yelled down at his elder, moving the blade back far enough that he appeared about to strike again.

Itachi's eyes widened. Was this it..? Was this where Sasuke would claim his life?

Everything hurt so much.. Itachi truly felt weak. There was no way he could fight back- Sasuke had managed to break many of the bones in his limbs. That along with no chakra..

This was it.

"Ototou…you win…"He groaned turning his head to the side, eyes rolling back in his head before a deep dark blackness consumed his vision.

Sasuke seemed too shocked to finish the job. The kunai fell through his rough fingers hitting the soft earth beneath. He panted and glared at the still form beneath him.

'I win…? ' He reached down hesitantly checking for Itach's pulse. Sure enough, it was still there.

'I ..win!' A smirk rose upon Sasuke's pale lips. "Looks like I finally caught up to you, ne Nii-san?" He held Itachi's chin in a hand turning his face this way and that.

He looked like an angel that fell from the heavens. His Nii-san had always been beautiful, and arrogant. He held the chin in a bruising grip. He really wanted to just kill him.. but another opportunity presented itself to Sasuke just then..

Torture.

Itachi thought he was so great. Sasuke remembered all the horrible things Itachi's sharringan revealed to him that night many years ago, things that would make any normal human reject the contents of their stomach. Sasuke roughly picked the limp body of his brother up in his arms walking back home.

Itachi was going to pay for everything as Sasuke saw fit. He could torture his brother in many…MANY ways.

He licked his lips at all the thoughts that ran through his mind…

There were so many things he could do to humiliate his aniki, he didn't know where to start- or did he?

Upon arriving at the Uchiha estate, Sasuke drug his brother's solid body up the stairs to their parent's room since it had the biggest bed in the house. Itachi fell lifelessly onto the large bed. He looked completely helpless- Sasuke could do anything to him at this point.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to do anything with his dear aniki unless he healed some of the bones he broke earlier. Once he was sure Itachi's bones were fixed with a few medical ninjutsu he picked up, he climbed over his older brother, removing his soaked shirt watching for any signs that Itachi might be waking up. He grinned and quickly bound Itachi's wrists to the headboard tightly securing them with a chakra bond.

What next?

'Those pants..' Sasuke slid them off along with the boxers tossing them to the floor.

"Damn, nii-san." Sasuke eyed Itachi's organ between his legs, noting his size. He licked his lips tempted to molest his older brother right then…but what if he woke up? Something had to be done about those sharringan eyes…

Quickly, Sasuke blindfolded his sleeping prisoner and finished binding his legs complete with chakra.

He gave his work a once over, taking in Itachi's form as he did so. Punishing Itachi was going to be more fun than he originally thought…

He settled himself between Itachi's pale thighs, feeling the goose bumps on the sensitive skin that had been covered in cold rain water.

"hn.. I'll warm you up aniki.." Sasuke whispered hotly, taking hold of Itachi's member, stroking it to life. "Wake up, _nii-san_" he said, giving the cock in his hand a hard squeeze.

A small groan slipped past Itachi's lips, his legs jerking around the warm body between his legs. Sasuke smirked to himself, knowing his older brother was awake now. He gave the leaking cock a few more strokes hearing his brother's small grunts of pleasure.

A slightly less than innocent chuckle left his lips as he let go of the hot flesh in his hand to lean up to Itachi's ear.

"It's about time you woke up, nii-san." Sasuke gave the shell of his ear a long lick.

"S…Sasuke?" Itachi barely panted out, trying to compose himself squirming in the bindings he was trapped in.

Sasuke watched amused, seeing a light shade of pink decorate the elder's cheeks.

"That's right, Itachi -nii… it's me….and this is the beginning of your punishment." He moved slowly back down Itachi's body dragging his nails as he went.

"What are you talking about ototou? You can't do-ahhh!" The nails scraping the delicate skin of his chest was something he could handle, but not when they were leaving long marks along his painful erection.

He watched Itachi's trembling form arch away from his touch. "Oh, you didn't like that? " He teased. Of course Itachi said nothing, only lying still on the bed he was bound to. He slapped Itachi's lower stomach. "Answer me Itachi!"

A small hiss escaped his lips. " Sasuke…my foolish little brother…you can't hurt me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow taking that statement as a challenge. He knew he could hurt his nii- san, in so many ways.

"I can't huh?" He spread Itachi's legs that fought against his grip. Itachi gave a low growl. "Sasuke, what do you think you're doing?"

He grinned, not answering his nii-san as he licked up his wilting erection, determined to have him hard.

Itachi bit his lip holding back any sounds that willed to creep up his throat. His own little brother was…

In one quick movement , Sasuke had Itachi's monstrous cock shoved down his throat, holding his hips.

Itachi couldn't help but let out a strangled groan, his body arching into the intense pleasure his ototou offered.

As quickly as the warm mouth encased Itachi, it was gone, leaving Itachi shamefully thrusting into the air.

"Heh heh…look at you nii-san.." Itachi panted growling forcing himself under control.

A finger wiggled it's way between Itachi's lovely spread cheeks, twirling around the hole there. Itachi's brow furrowed behind the blindfold as he grunted. "Sasuke, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't."

He laughed. "And why is that nii-san? Afraid I might find something ..?" His words landed teasingly in Itachi's ears and he twisted on the sheets trying to get away. Sasuke shook his head grinning, taking his finger away watching Itachi calm down a bit.

"You are afraid…" Sasuke muttered squirting some lube on his fingers smearing it around. "Is it me you're afraid of nii?"

Itachi smirked for once. "Don't be ridiculous ototou you- AAGGHH!" His hips arched up high off the bed feeling two fingers penetrate him deeply. Sasuke watched intriguingly stretching his brother's hot ass.

"S-stop..!" Itachi's voice broke feeling the digits prod right into his very core.

Sasuke couldn't help himself; he added another finger loving the sounds his aniki made- and all because of him! He was close to begging too!

"You want me to stop?" He pressed all three deeply inside Itachi and slid them almost completely out repeating the process.

Itachi moaned giving a weak nod, his legs shaking- Sasuke thought he must have been close. "Or is it that you like your little brother finger fucking you?" He spat maliciously.

Itachi growled confused by lust. He wouldn't submit to Sasuke, he could never do that.

"Stop.." Itachi whined feeling the fingers slow their pace before picking up faster than before and he let out a scream.

Sasuke gritted his teeth working his fingers deep inside the other. "Then ask me nicely Itachi! You're in no position to be demanding of me!"

Itachi panted knowing he was so close to cumming… either way he was losing some part of his dignity.

"P..please…!Stop…" There it was. Sasuke grinned removing his fingers, stopping his assault on Itachi's prostate. " There, was that so hard..?"

Speaking of hard…

Itachi's erect manhood dripped with precum, thrumming lightly against his stomach as he panted. Itachi couldn't believe this…Sasuke, his little brother…

He bit his lip, his whole body tired and worn out. He tried to will his erection away, but again, Sasuke's warm hand grabbed his stiff member. He couldn't hide his surprised groan, feeling Sasuke shift on the bed. "Don't." He stated firmly.

Sasuke now straddled Itachi's hardness in his hand, preparing the shaft with just enough lube.

"You might as well shut up Itachi. I'll get what I want whether you like it or not…but I think you're enjoying this enough.." Itachi could just see the smile on Sasuke's face in his words.

Sasuke bit his lip and lightly dropped his hips to take his brother's sinfully huge cock inside.

Itachi's eyes went wide behind the blindfold. 'No…he ..he's not really…' He moaned audibly feeling an intense tight heat surround him and heard Sasuke sigh.

Sasuke teasingly rolled his hips from side to side. He looked down into his brother's face seeing his cheeks even more flushed, his whole body covered in sweat.

"I know you like this Itachi.." He ground his hips down on the throbbing cock inside him holding his breath long enough to hear Itachi moan lowly through his parted lips.

Soon Sasuke adjusted to Itachi's size and rose up on his knees and slammed back down panting.

"You can't..hide it!" He glared lustfully at his nii- san's masked eyes. Itachi broke out in a sweat trying to retain any farther noises as his little brother rode him without mercy bringing him closer to the edge. His lip finally slipped when Sasuke tweaked at his nipples.

"Mmm…fuck.." He lost it at that point thrusting his hips up into his ototou's hot ass hearing him cry out. He panted thrusting up harder trying to move against the bonds, and suddenly that tight moist heat was gone. Itachi panted. He could still feel Sasuke was over him.

Sasuke grinned down at his nii-san placing a small kiss near his lips barely hearing a whimper come from Itachi. "Oh, I'm sorry…. I thought you were finished."

Itachi growled, clearly trying to get his hands on Sasuke-good thing he tied him up earlier.

The little raven rubbed his ass lightly against the erection beneath him. "Do you want this Itachi? All you have to do is say please..and we can continue…" He whispered seductively.

Itachi was so lost by now; he was a panting thrusting mess, trying to enter Sasuke. "ooh yes…please…mm..I want it." He knew he would regret it later, but he needed to be buried inside something now.

Sasuke was true to his word and guided Itachi's swollen cock back inside bouncing hard and fast on the engorged organ.

Itachi threw his head from side to side feeling himself near that ecstasy he craved and he shuddered feeling Sasuke's ass milking him to release. This was exactly what he needed. "Ahhh!" He groaned hitting his peak inside Sasuke who relented his sweet torture sliding off Itachi's lap.

Sasuke made a clicking sound with his tongue and settled between his legs. "I knew you were dirty Itachi…" He rubbed his strong erection against Itachi's inner thighs. "You're so cruel..not letting your ototou cum first… I'll show you who makes the rules Itachi!"

Sasuke swiftly pulled Itachi's cheeks apart and entered him roughly burying himself inside. Itachi yelped in surprise completely caught off guard.

Sasuke grinned seeing his face twist in pain as he set a steady pace, sliding in and out of Itachi's tightness panting.

He held his brother's hips, feeling him shake in pain every time he entered. "Ah..tell me you want it harder Itachi." Sasuke whispered commandingly, purposefully missing that bundle of nerves inside that he knew Itachi wanted him to hit. Itachi's lips parted gasping."No…Stop." Sasuke glared slapping Itachi's face leaving a deep red hand print. "Say it!" He growled impatiently. Itachi still said nothing as his little ototou pounded his ass. He was obviously not getting anywhere this way…

So he pulled almost completely out and thrusted right into his spot making Itachi see white behind the mask and let out a deep groan. He smirked doing it again, feeling Itachi's cock spring to full life between them. "You feel so gooood Itachi." Sasuke took him in his hand pumping him causing the older to throw his head back on the pillow arching down on the cock inside him.

Right now, Itachi's mind was so hazy- he was so tired…and the pleasure 'ohh the pleasure!' was getting to him. His little ototou was dominating him, taking him for everything he was worth, and what was worse, Itachi loved it. What he said next took himself by surprise.

"H…harder Sasuke.." He arched down on Sasuke's hard cock. Sasuke smirked evilly holding Itachi's slick hips in his hands pistoning deeper and harder inside. Itachi moaned each time his younger brother struck his spot head on. Soon Itachi was arching into Sasuke's hand, cumming in a white mess all over Sasuke and himself feeling Sasuke do the same inside him.

Itachi felt Sasuke land on his chest panting but then his body started to shudder more.

Sasuke was crying now, lying on top of his brother who he just raped. He needed to kill him..he should have just done it from the beginning.

Itachi gulped wetting his dry throat. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared sitting up on Itachi's stomach wiping his face. "I.. I win."

The elder sighed closing his eyes ready for sleep to devour him.

Sasuke was having none of that. He slapped him right across the face. "Did you hear me!? I win..! I.. I win! " His eyes brimmed with tears, and Itachi could hear the sorrow in his voice.

He beat Itachi's chest. "Why did you leave me…" He was serious now- not dominating, not weak, just serious. He desperately needed to know.

"..Ototou, untie me." Itachi waited for an answer.

Sasuke sighed slowly undoing his arms. He activated his own sharringan for protection.

"Legs too." And so Sasuke undid those as well.

Strong but tired arms encircled Sasuke in a tight hug. He was speechless. All he could do was hold Itachi back. "N..Nii-san.." He buried his face in the others chest.

Before the moment could last too long, Itachi shoved Sasuke back on the bed in what used to be his place shackling up his arms and removing the blindfold.

Sasuke could only look back at ITachi's gleaming red eyes in horror.

"And now, foolish little brother, I win."


End file.
